Lil' Loud House
Lil' Loud House is a spin off Series of The Loud House. Premise The series takes place 14 years into the future, where 10 of the loud kids are out of the house. The series center around Lily (Now 15 years old) along with her two younger brothers; Loni Loud (14 years old) and Lucas loud (13 years) as they have typical lives with crazy Adventures. Characters Main Characters * Lily loud: originally the youngest of the original 11 loud kids, Lily officially became the big sister in the loud house when Lisa left home to become a dean at a university. At a young age Lily was aware of her surroundings and do activities with her sibling. At the age of 6 it was discovered that Lily had a talent of painting and photography, which she combines both Talent as being an artist of painting and photography. *Loni Loud: the 12th loud sibling and the second boy in the family. Just like his older brother, Loni is born with white hair. At first Lily and Loni never got along, with Lily feeling that she no longer the baby of the family, but over time she and Loni care for each other. When Loni was 7, he and his brother Lucas was tricked into going to girly store by his sister Lola. At the Store a crook snatched Lola's Purse, until a muscular man stop him and return her purse, revealing himself to be Poodles; the Hunter and the loud family were on his pilot episode and Poodles even gave Loni a pair of sunglasses. Ever since that day Loni dream is to become a bounty hunter like his hero. He currently lives in the room that used to belong to Lori and Leni room. *Lucas Loud: the 13th loud sibling and the third boy in the family and also the third child to have white hair. Because he was born as the 13th child, almost everybody the family believe him to be bad luck. At the age of 10 months, Lucas began to walk after seeing a promo up-and-coming boxing match between rookie boxer Dretum vs the World Heavyweight Champion. While growing up Lucas dreams of becoming heavyweight boxing champion and surpassing his hero in which in at the age of 9 he was signed up and was known to be the youngest boxer and in the kid division. *Lynn Loud sr.: Lynn loud sr. Is the father of the loud family and owner of Lynn loud-Licious restaurant as of 5 years ago he finally obtain his dream of opening a restaurant. *Rita Loud: read aloud is the mother of the loud family and a famous novelist with her world famous book "Loud Living Life" supporting characters * Lincoln loud: the six child of the loud house and originally the only boy in the family. Being the only boy in a family of 10 sisters Lincoln learned to survive the life of having a big family. At the age of 18 Lincoln entered a comic book contest where the winner would being in time to the creator of Ace savvy and discovered he won. At the age of 20 Lincoln was given a chance to create his own superhero comic which later became one of the most popular comics in the series called "The League of Louds" starring him and 9 of his sisters as superheroes and one sister has a villain. By 25 became a famous book artist and is married to ronnie Anne with a one-year-old baby. Lori Loud: the first child and first girl of the loud house. Lori is the CEO of a major cell phone company that created the hands-free holographic cell phone. She married her boyfriend Bobby Santiago, who is the owner of a chain of grocery stores, and has two kids, a four year old daughter and a two year old son. Leni Loud: the second child and the second girl of the loud house. While Leni is known to be a bit of an airhead, she's also known for her fashion sense. She is currently working in the fashion industry as one of the top fashion designers. Leni is also married to a man named Walter, who is the current head of a secret organization that only the loud family knows, had both have a three year old son. Luna Loud: the Third child and the third girl of the loud house. Known for her musical talent and speaking with a British accent, at the age of 17 during a " Royal Woods talent show" she was discovered by her idol Mick Swagger and was recruited to join his tour. At 19 she was given a shot to perform a solo act and at the age of 20 Mick Swagger officially retired and passed the torch to Luna, Who gone by the stage name "Shining Luna". Going around the country on tour. Luan Loud: the fourth child and the fourth girl of the loud house. Throughout her life Luan is known for her jokes and comedy Act including her dummy mr. coconut. at the age of 18 after finishing High School, Luan entered a comedy contest, and even though she won second place she was approached by a agent who offer her to help her become famous. After the age of 23, with the advice of the agent, Luan compete in "Talent Gathering" game show and Won the game show and became a world famous comedian. Lynn Loud Jr.: the fifth child and the fifth girl of the loud house. Named after her father, Lynn loud jr. Is better known her Athletics skills,competitive way and her need to win. During her senior year in High School, at a championship baseball game she was recruited to join one of the best men baseball team ever and to be known as the first woman to join the team.